Illuminated Nights
by Adona Williams
Summary: *FINISHED* Jennifer Higgins had lost everything in the blink of an eye. But now things are looking up, she's found her long-lost brother, made new friends with the newsies and even fouund a potential boyfriend. Problem? He's engaged. Please R/R.
1. Default Chapter

© 2001  
  
DISCLAIMER: Ok, first of all, most of these newsie characters belongs to Disney *sob* but I have borrowed them for my own purposes just for a while. The rest of the characters that you don't recognize are my own creation. Yes, I spent my time coming up with a story and all of these names. If it's yours by chance, PLEASE do not sue me! I just hadn't gotten to a story you wrote yet. I'm sorry if I took your name! Enjoy!  
  
A/N: Ok....I will only say this once...well that's a lie...I'll probale repeat it, but that's not the point! I wrote this story when I was like...12...I am now 15 and write ever so much better than this...I hope. Whatever, just read and please review it to tell me how wonderful it is...or how terrible it is and demand that I take it off. Either way, I like getting email.  
  
Illuminated Nights  
  
"Hmm hm hm hmm,"  
  
"Would you stop humming?" demanded Rosa.  
  
"I can't help it Rosa," came the reply. "I can't help it if I'm happy."  
  
"You won't be so happy if Miss Lynn catches you," said Rosa. "Jen, how many times, do I have to tell you?"  
  
"Yes, Rosa, I know what you'se always tellin' me." Rosa just shook her head and walked off, muttering in Spanish. Jen smiled to herself.  
  
She had been raised working with her mother and they worked for a rich family in Manhattan, New York. She had an older brother, but according to her mother, he had ran off and had become a newsie. But Jen had never left the Moore estate where she worked so she didn't really know what a newsie was.  
  
She was the same age as one of the daughters in the Moore household, Lynn. But Lynn hated Jen and always tried to get her into trouble, which often worked. However recently, Lynn's father had gotten her engaged, so Lynn was walking on air all of the time and pretty much left Jen alone.  
  
"Jennifer, what on eoith are ya doin'?" asked a voice. Jen's head snapped up. It was her mother.  
  
"I ain't doin' nothin', Ma," said Jen. "I'se takin' a break,"  
  
"Ya knows we can't take a break. Miss Lynn's fiancé and his family are comin' ova for dinnah,"  
  
"What?" Jen asked. "Dis is da foist thin' I'd hoid 'bout it!"  
  
"Yeah, dey want us ta go shoppin' for some moah food for tanight. Ya wanna come?"  
  
"Yeah!" Jen had always lived on the Moore estate, so she wanted desperately to be out in the city. She snatched up her coat and quickly followed her mother.  
  
It was winter in Manhattan and the cold bit at Jen and her mother as they made their way to the store. When they came out of the store, Jen heard some voices ringing through the street.  
  
"Member of da mayor's family found dead in da streets!" Jen's eyes were wide.  
  
"Ma, look at dis!" Jen walked over to the boy. The boy was wearing a white button down shirt with a black vest, a grayish colored hat and dark pants.  
  
"Miss, would ya like ta buy a pape, on'y one cent," said the boy as he started shivering. Jen looked at the boy with compassion.  
  
"What's yer name?" asked Jen.  
  
"R.Racetrack," said the boy.  
  
"It's nice ta meet ya Racetrack," said Jen.  
  
Jen looked over Racetrack. He was short and had brown hair, which was covered up by his hat. He had dark brown eyes, which Jen noted that they looked an awful lot like her mother's. Racetrack smiled and lifted her hand to his lips.  
  
"Da pleasure's all mine...um."  
  
"Jen," said Jen. Racetrack smiled.  
  
"Jen," he repeated.  
  
"And, yes, I would like ta buy a pape," Jen said handing him a nickel.  
  
"Da papes are one cent," said Racetrack as he handed her a paper. He began rummaging in his pockets for her change.  
  
"Keep da change."  
  
"But-" Jen held up her hand.  
  
"Merry Christmas," said Jen. She turned and walked back to her mother. "Very nice ta meet ya Racetrack!" Jen yelled, looking back at him.  
  
"Dat was very kind of ya Jennifer," said her mother. "He looks an awful lot like..." her mother trailed off.  
  
"Like who?" asked Jen.  
  
"Nevahmoind dearest,"  
  
"Tell me more 'bout Dad an' Anthony," Jen said, changing the subject.  
  
"We're Italian as ya know,"  
  
"Of course," said Jen smiling. Her mother always started out her stories like this.  
  
"Yeah, an' most of us Higgins' 'ave dark hair an' dark eyes."  
  
"'cept me!" Jen interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, you'se an' yer faddur both 'ad green eyes." Mrs. Higgins sighed. "He always said dat you'se two was outta place in our family," she chuckled at the memory.  
  
"'cause we was da on'y ones widout dark eyes," Jen finished. She had heard the story a million times, but she never grew tired of hearing about her father.  
  
"Yes," Mrs. Higgins sighed. "But now, we'se got ta get back ta da Moore's house." Mrs. Higgins and Jen started walking across the street when a horse suddenly turned the corner.  
  
"Ahh!" Jen screamed. Mrs. Higgins pushed Jen onto the sidewalk as the horse ran over her. "Ma!" Jen screamed.  
  
"Stop dat horse!" a voice yelled.  
  
"Ma!" Jen yelled again. She ran to her mother. Mrs. Higgins looked up at her with a blank stare. It took a while for Jen to realize that her mother wasn't looking at her at all. "No!" Jen choked out a sob.  
  
"Jen?" a familiar voice called out. Jen looked up to see Racetrack. He knelt down next to her. "Are you'se okay?" Jen didn't take her gaze away from her mother. Racetrack took Mrs. Higgins' hand and shook his head. "No pulse," he said quietly.  
  
"No," Jen whispered. She burst into tears. Race took her into his arms as a few men from the sidewalk picked up Mrs. Higgins' body.  
* * * * * 


	2. Mush and Illy2

"Oh Jen!" Rosa cried when she heard the news. She took Jen into her arms. "Thank you for bringing her home," she said to Race.  
  
"No problem ma'am," said Race.  
  
"Please call me Rosa,"  
  
"Rosa," Racetrack kissed her hand. "I best be goin' now, I got papes ta sell,"  
  
"Of course," Rosa led Race to the door. "Thanks again." Rosa shut the door and looked over at Jen. Her face was tear stained and it was red. "I'll go talk to Mrs. Moore," said Rosa. "Will you be alright in here?" Jen didn't answer. Rosa sighed. "I guess you won't be serving at the dinner tonight,"  
* * * * *  
"Mrs. Moore?" said Rosa, knocking on the door.  
  
"Yes Rosa?" Rosa gulped as she opened the door.  
  
"Ma'am, there's been an accident," Mrs. Moore looked up at Rosa.  
  
"What kind of an accident?"  
  
"Well, on the way home from the grocery store, Mrs. Higgins was..." Rosa lowered her head. "A horse ran over her ma'am," Mrs, Moore's hand flew to her mouth.  
  
"No, not Angela! She was our finest." Mrs. Moore lowered her head. Rosa got the impression that she was crying. Rosa slowly turned around and left the room, running into Mr. Moore as she left.  
  
"You might want to go in there sir," Rosa said to him. Mr. Moore entered the room.  
  
"Dearest, what's the matter?" Mr. Moore tried to comfort her.  
  
"Nothing," Mrs. Moore's head snapped up. "We just lost one of our servants, that's all." Mrs. Moore looked angry.  
  
"Oh, don't worry," said Mr. Moore. "We can just get a replacement."  
  
"It's not that James," said Mrs. Moore. "She left us her orphan."  
  
"Mrs. Higgins?" asked Mr. Moore.  
  
"Yes." Mrs. Moore spat out disgustedly. "We can't just throw her out in the street, it'll ruin our reputation. But she's a waste of our money since we'll have to pay her,"  
  
"That's true," said Mr. Moore. "We'll just have to look for reasons to fire her. We'll make her serve at the dinner tonight."  
  
"What good will that do?" asked Mrs. Moore.  
  
"She's probably still upset about her loss. If we make her work when she's still upset, she's liable to foul up something." said Mr. Moore.  
  
Rosa gasped from the outside door where she was listening.  
* * * * *  
"Jen?" Rosa knocked on the door to Jen's room that she had shared with her mother.  
  
"Go away Rosa," said Jen.  
  
"Jen, I'm sorry to tell you this, but the Moore's are demanding that you serve tonight," Rosa said. Jen looked up.  
  
"Don't dey know-"  
  
"They know everything Jen. And now that you're an.orphan, they don't want anything to do with you."  
  
"But-"  
  
"They are only keeping you here because they don't want to ruin their appearance to society."  
  
"Den why-"  
  
"And they're looking for any excuse to fire you." Rosa finished. "I'm sorry Jen." Jen looked at Rosa.  
  
"I guess I have no choice den huh?" Rosa shook her head. "A'right den, I'll woik." Jen got up from the bed and started to walk out the door, but Rosa stopped her.  
  
"You might wanna clean up a bit," Rosa pointed to a mirror behind her.  
* * * * *  
"Mr. Moore, the Meyers' are here," said the butler.  
  
"Thank you," Mr. Moore nodded at him. The butler left the room.  
  
"Oh he's here!" Lynn started jumping up and down.  
  
"Lynn darling, you'll ruin your dress!" Mrs. Moore exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry mother," Lynn stopped jumping up and down.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs, the Meyers' were sitting in the parlor.  
  
"Are you nervous dear?" Mrs. Meyers asked her son.  
  
"Y-" he started to say.  
  
"Of course he's not!" Mr. Meyers proudly stated. "Why would he be Hannah?"  
  
"Thomas, I can tell when my son's nervous,"  
  
"He doesn't look-"  
  
"Would you guys stop talking about me as if I weren't here?"  
  
"Sorry Aaron dear," said Mrs. Meyers. "It's just that your father-"  
  
"Ah Thomas, it is good to see you again!" a voice called out. Mr. Moore walked downstairs.  
  
"James!" Mr. Meyers said. Aaron watched the two men for a while, but his attention was distracted by a noise behind him.  
  
"Hurry, Mrs. Moore's already mad enough!" Aaron turned around to see a girl about his age and a another woman that looked about twenty, walk past him quickly. They were dressed nicely and Aaron assumed that they must be the Moore's daughters.  
  
The younger one stopped a moment and stared at him. She had long brown hair, halfway past her back and glittering green eyes. Her gaze locked on Aaron's.  
  
"Hurry up!" Rosa called out. Jen was snapped from her thoughts.  
  
"Sorry," said Jen. "Why did Mrs. Moore want us ta wear dese stupid dresses anyways?"  
  
"Jen, everything for them revolves around their position in society." Rosa sighed.  
  
"Meanin'?"  
  
"They want to appear wealthy enough to clothe their servants nicely too," said Rosa.  
  
"Dat's stupid," said Jen looking back at the boy. "Hey Rosa, I'll be der in a minute, I'm goin' back ta da room for a second,"  
  
"All right but hurry up, remember what I told you about Mrs. Moore." Rosa warned Jen. Jen smiled at Rosa.  
  
"I'll on'y be a second," Jen turned and walked back to her room.  
  
Aaron watched Jen as she walked away from the girl and he decided to follow her.  
  
"May I be excused for a minute?" he asked his parents and Mr. Moore.  
  
"Of course," said Mr. Moore. "We'll be in the dining room if you need us."  
  
"Thanks," Aaron took off after Jen.  
  
Because of the way she was dressed, he had assumed that she must be Lynn. He followed her to a small room. She turned to close the door and gasped when she saw him.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Aaron. "I didn't mean to frighten you," Jen relaxed.  
  
"Dat's okay," said Jen.  
  
"I'm Aaron," said Aaron as he lifted her hand to his lips. Aaron looked at Jen. She had dark brown hair that fell past her shoulders and sparkling green eyes that matched the dress that she was wearing. I guess she's not so bad after all, Aaron thought.  
  
"I'se Jen," said Jen.  
  
"You're not Lynn?" Aaron asked somewhat disappointed.  
  
"No, thank gawd," Jen replied. "Lynn 'as blond hair and a high squeaky voice dat annoys me. She's real annoyin, but now dat she's engaged, she's been avoidin' me pretty much, which 'as made my life a whole lot easier." Aaron smiled nervously. "All she tawlks 'bout is how happy she's gonna be ta get away from all of us and stuff, it's annoyin'. Da guy she's marryin' must be real stupid ta.." at that moment Jen seemed to realize who Aaron was. "Oh gawd, I'se sorry sir," but Aaron just smiled.  
  
"Don't be," he said. "it's been awhile since I've talked ta someone like you'se,"  
  
"But.." Jen was confused. "I thought dat."  
  
"Yes, I am engaged ta 'er, I ain't dat happy 'bout it meself; I was a newsie before now." said Aaron. "Dey cawled me Mush."  
  
"Mush," Jen seemed to recover from her shock. "I likes it," she said.  
  
"Well I'se better get ta da dinin' hall, do you'se know where dat is?" asked Mush.  
  
"Yeah, dis way," Jen walked Mush to the dining hall.  
  
"There you are Aaron dear," said Mrs. Meyers walking up to them. "Is this Lynn?" Mrs. Meyers gestured to Jen.  
  
"No, I'se Jen," said Jen. "I woik for Lynn," Mrs. Meyers gave Jen a look of disgust.  
  
"Oh," she said.  
  
"I'll see you later Jen," said Mush. "Nice meeting you,"  
  
"Likewise," said Jen. "You too Mrs. Meyers," Jen walked off towards the kitchen.  
  
"Wish I could return the compliment," said Mrs. Meyers. "How did she know my name?"  
  
"We do have the same last name mother," said Mush. "according to Jen, Lynn has been parading around the house announcing our engagement,"  
  
"Why shouldn't she?" asked Mrs. Meyers. "I don't want you making friends with the servants. We're from a higher class and."  
  
"So was I mother, you seem to forget my past," Mush protested.  
  
"Yes, but that was quite a different case my dear," said Mrs. Meyers. They walked over to the table where Lynn had just sat down.  
  
"Hi Aaron," Lynn said. Mush cringed. Jen had been right about the high squeaky voice.  
  
"Hello Lynn," Mush kissed Lynn's hand. Lynn giggled. Nothing at all like Jen, he found himself thinking. He wanted to slap himself. He shouldn't be thinking about Jen. He was engaged.  
  
A few minutes later, Jen and a few other servants brought in the food. Mush's eyes followed Jen as she served Lynn and they stayed glued on her as she walked to the corner of the room with the rest of the servants.  
  
"Aaron?" Lynn asked. "What are you staring at?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking," he said. He started eating.  
  
Jen was watching Mush as he ate. Every once in a while Mush would look back at her with his dark brown eyes.  
  
"Dose gorgeous eyes," Jen said quietly, but not quietly enough.  
  
"What?" asked Rosa.  
  
"Oh nothin'," said Jen.  
  
"Whose gorgeous eyes?" asked Rosa. She followed Jen's gaze over to Mush. "Lynn's fiancé?" Rosa laughed. "You better watch out Jen, it looks to me like Lynn's fond of him and she has the advantage."  
  
"Oh shaddup Rosa," said Jen. "Hey, where d'ya think dat da newsies would be stayin' at?"  
  
"I have a cousin who's a newsie, I think he stays at a place called the Newsboys Lodging House," Rosa said.  
  
"Da title kinda gives it away don't it?" asked Jen. She and Rosa laughed quietly.  
  
Mush looked up at Jen. She was laughing at something along with another girl. He watched Jen and had realized that she was very pretty. But he had also sensed that from the tone she used while talking to her that something was troubling her.  
  
Jen noticed Mush staring at her and tried to appear as if she didn't notice.  
  
"Rosa, I'm gonna ask you'se a big favor," but Rosa had known Jen all of her life and knew what she was about to ask.  
  
"Yes Jen," Jen looked surprised. "Yes I'll do your dishes tonight so that you can go find Race at the lodging house."  
  
"You'se known me too long Rosa," said Jen.  
  
"Since you was three," Rosa said. "about eleven years ago. Gosh, your fourteen already?" Jen nodded.  
  
"Is it a'right if I leave now?" asked Jen.  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Rosa. "I can handle Lynn's plate too. Be sure to put on a coat!" she called after her.  
* * * * *  
Jen walked through the streets of Manhattan looking for the lodging house with no luck. She found herself at the grocery store where her mother was killed. Jen walked into the middle of the street and knelt down where her mother had been and started sobbing.  
  
"Miss are you'se okay?" a familiar voice asked. Jen looked up.  
  
"Racetrack?"  
  
"Jen?" Race knelt down next to her. "Are you'se okay?" Jen started crying again and Race took her into his arms. "C'mon, you're comin' wid me ta da lodgin' house." After a few minutes Jen stopped crying.  
  
"Race, how did you'se find me?"  
  
"I was at Sheepshead Races an' on me way back ta da lodgin' house and I hoid you'se cryin' so I'se came ova ta see what was goin' on," said Race. "Well, here's da lodgin' house," Race led her inside and into the bunk room where the Manhattan newsies were playing poker.  
  
"Hey Race, who's yer new goil?" asked a boy that had a patch over his eye.  
  
"She ain't me goil Blink," said Race. "I helped her taday an' a few minutes ago, I found her in da streets."  
  
"Hello sweetface," said Blink walking over to her and kissing her hand.  
  
"I'se Jen,"  
  
"Jen," Blink smiled. "Lemme introduce ya ta da rest of da boys. Dat der's Jack Kelley, he's da leadah, an' dat's Boots, Specs, Crutchy, Dutchy, Snoddy, Skittery, Snipeshooter, Snitch, Jake, Bumlets, Itey, Pie Eater, and Swifty."  
  
"What 'bout me?" asked a voice.  
  
In the doorway stood a boy that was dressed like the rest of the newsies, but he was carrying a black cane with a metal top, and a slingshot. Behind him where several other newsies. The one that Blink called Jack walked over to him and they spitshook.  
  
"I repeat, what 'bout me?"  
  
"Jen, dis is Spot Conlon, leadah of da Brooklyn newsies. Spot, dis is Jen." said Blink. Spot walked up to Jen and kissed her hand.  
  
"Dese are some of my newsies," said Spot pointing to the newsies behind him. "Dat's Mona, me best friend, Rails an' his goil Spades, Eels, an Iron an' his goil Flame."  
  
"Nice ta meet ya," Mona said to Jen.  
  
"Likewise." said Jen. Then she turned to Race. "Is der someone dat lives here who goes by 'Mush'?"  
  
"Mush?" asked Race. "We ain't seen much of him lately. But he's goil crazy so he prolly found anudder goil and is stayin' wid her for a while,"  
  
How true dat is, Jen thought smiling.  
  
"Wanna play pokah?" asked Spot.  
  
"No thanks," said Jen.  
  
A few hours later, it was dark and Jen was still at the Newsboys Lodging House, mainly talking to Race.  
  
"Well, awl I kin remember is dat I was runnin' away from me family 'cuz dey woiked for a really rich family an' I hated doin' da woik,"  
  
"What's yer real name?" asked Jen. Race looked embarrassed.  
  
"It's.Anthony Higgins," Jen's eyes widened.  
  
"A...Anthony Higgins?" Jen repeated. Race nodded.  
  
"Don't laugh," Race looked at Jen.  
  
"Oh my gawd Race!" Jen hugged Race, but Race was bewildered.  
  
"Jen what in da woild.."  
  
"Race, me brudder is Anthony Higgins!" then it seemed to dawn on him.  
  
"Jen, you're my.."  
  
"Sistah!" Jen cried as they embraced again.  
* * * * *  
A/N: Yes, yes I know. Predictable huh? Sad...very sad...but as I said, I wrote this in the 8th grade! Looong time ago! Anywho...please please please review! 


	3. Mush and Illy3

"Everyone up!" yelled a loud voice. Jen sat upright quickly and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"What da.." she looked over at Race who had been sleeping next to her. He was sitting up very slowly.  
  
"'Moinin' sis," said Race instinctively.  
  
"Moinin' Anthony," said Jen. She kissed her brother on his cheek. Race stood up.  
  
"Can ya please cawl me Race like everyone else?" asked Race, looking at Jen with his dark brown pleading eyes. Jen laughed at him, but then she remembered where she was.  
  
"Oh my gawd!" she said. "I gotta get back ta da Moore's!" Jen pulled on her coat and kissed her brother good bye. "I'll visit Race, I promise!" she called out behind her.  
  
Jen ran out of the lodging house almost colliding with Kloppman. "Sorry," she muttered. She ran as fast as she could to the Moore estate and burst through the door, which caused Rosa to drop the plate she was washing.  
  
"Well, ya finally got back," said Rosa smiling. "Did you find him?"  
  
"Yeah," said Jen. She was out of breath but smiling. "Race is my brudder," Rosa didn't seem surprised.  
  
"I thought he looked like your mother from the second he brought you home yesterday." said Rosa. "You better go change your clothes now before the Moore's realize you just got here."  
  
Smiling, Jen ran into her room and slipped on a clean workdress.  
  
"I think Mrs. Moore wants you to go help out in the garden today," said Rosa from the kitchen. "You might wanna wear pants." Still smiling, Jen replaced the dress with overalls.  
  
"Why in da garden?" asked Jen. "It's still February,"  
  
"She wants you to rake up all of the wet leaves." Jen sighed and walked out of her room.  
  
"So how do I look?" asked Jen.  
  
"Striking!" said Rosa dramatically. "Amazing, wonderful, you illuminate the nights and every dark corner with your beauty!" Jen laughed and put on a hat, tucking her hair underneath it. Rosa laughed and pushed her playfully outside.  
  
"It's gonna get warmer taday," said Jen to nobody.  
  
"Yep," said a voice behind her. Jen whirled around to see Mush standing there. Jen felt her heart jump.  
  
"Hi," she said. "I was just goin' ta woik in da yard."  
  
"Mind if I watch?"  
  
"Der's nothin' ta watch," said Jen. She walked over to the shed and pulled out a rake.  
  
"You," said Mush. This caught Jen off guard.  
  
"Lemme rephrase dat. Der's nothin' interestin' ta watch," said Jen. She started raking the yard.  
  
"Der's you," said Mush. Jen stopped raking and looked at Mush.  
  
"I'm not interestin," said Jen with a forced laugh. Mush smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah you'se are,"  
  
"How?" asked Jen. Mush shrugged.  
  
"I dunno, ya just are,"  
  
"Ya know, ya really shouldn't be out here tawlkin' ta me," said Jen looking away from him. She resumed raking. "Lynn won't be too happy if she sees us tagedder,"  
  
"She's dat bad huh?" asked Mush.  
  
"Unbearable," said Jen. "I don't know how you're goin' ta live wid dat goil for da rest of yer life. I'd kill meself foist," Mush laughed.  
  
"I guess I'm da optimistic kind," Mush said. "Look on da bright side of da marriage," Jen thought a moment.  
  
"What could possibly be bright about marryin' Lynn?" she asked.  
  
"Well, der's um." Mush trailed off. "Like...uh..gosh,"  
  
"See?" Jen laughed. "I'se told you'se dat der won't nuttin' good 'bout marryin' her. Look, it may not be any of me business, but why are you'se marryin' 'er?"  
  
"My parents," Mush said with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah, but look at the life ya could 'ave, bein' a newsie wid all of dose guys. I could be wrong but I'd rather live on a dime a day livin' wid me friends, dan be rich an' live wid Lynn,"  
  
"As I said, I'm da optimistic type," said Mush. There was silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Da guys at da lodgin' house seem ta miss ya," Jen said. Mush looked surprised.  
  
"Since when do you'se live der?"  
  
"I don't, me brudder is a newsie, 'member?"  
  
"Aaron!" a high squeaky voice called out. Jen and Mush cringed.  
  
"I guess I have ta go," said Mush. "I'se glad I got ta tawlk wid ya Jen. Will I see you'se at dinnah?"  
  
"Maybe," said Jen. Mush nodded and walked back inside of the Moore estate.  
  
Jen sighed.  
  
"Too bad he's taken," she muttered.  
* * * * *  
"Ahhhh!" Jen dropped her rake as someone poked her in the sides. She whirled around to see Race, Blink, Jack and Spot behind her.  
  
"Take it easy Jen," said Race.  
  
"Ya scared da shit outta me!" Jen yelled. "What da hell are you'se doin' heah?"  
  
"I came ta see ya," said Race. "Ya left in such a hurry dis moinin' an' all. I brought dese guys along too."  
  
"Hey fellas," said Jen. "Welcome ta my place," Jen gestured to the house. "Actually it's da Moore's place, but I woik heah."  
  
"Gawd, I forgot how big dis place was," said Race.  
  
"You guys hungry?" asked Jen. "Come on in, I'll have Rosa fix ya some lunch." Jen led them to the back door of the Moore house. "Rosa?"  
  
"Yes?" Rosa walked down the stairs. "Race, how good to see you again,"  
  
"Rosa, dis is Jack, Blink and Spot. Spot's from Brooklyn. Could ya fix us some lunch?" asked Jen.  
  
"Sure, but don't let them be seen by Lynn," said Rosa. "It might take her mind off of Aaron,"  
  
"Who's Aaron?" asked Spot.  
  
"She's engaged ta him."  
  
"And she's how old?" Race asked.  
  
"Fourteen, me age," the newsies seemed shocked. Jen laughed.  
  
"Dey ain't gettin' married for another couple a years!" Jen said. The newsies looked relieved.  
  
"Are sandwiches okay?" asked Rosa from the kitchen.  
  
"Dey're fine," Jen said. She led the boys to a table.  
  
"So, how're ya doin'?" asked Race, referring to their mother's death.  
  
"I'm okay I guess. Tawlkin' ta Mush helps."  
  
"When did you meet Mush?" asked Blink.  
  
"Oh, he.nevahmoind, it's a long story." said Jen.  
* * * * *  
A few hours later, Jen was more aquainted with each newsie. She knew that they would become fast friends.  
  
"Jen?" a familiar voice called out.  
  
"Oh shit! It's Lynn, you guys gotta leave!" Jen said.  
  
"But I didn't finish my sandwich yet," Blink complained. Jen picked up the remainder of the sandwich and shoved it in his mouth.  
  
"Der," she ushered them to the door. "I'll see you guys latah," she kissed Race on the cheek and slammed the door behind them as Lynn came into the kitchen.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" asked Lynn.  
  
"Meself," said Jen. She walked over to the tables and started cleaning up the mess.  
  
"What were you doing?" asked Lyyn.  
  
"Eatin' lunch,"  
  
"At five different places?" asked Lynn suspiciously.  
  
"Yes!" said Jen. "Do you'se got a problem wid dat?" Lynn shook her head. "What d'ya want?" But as Lynn started babbling, Jen tuned completely out and didn't listen to a word that Lynn said.  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: You know what I've just realized...I have absolutely no detail...well, there's nothing I can do about it now...I'm too involved in other stories to fix this story...and that's very sad. Oh well. review! 


	4. Mush and Illy4

Two weeks had gone by and Jen and Mush had been talking regularly in the yard each day for a few minutes. She thought she was starting to like him, but at the same time, she wasn't, which was very confusing for her.  
  
She also made daily visits to Race and the rest of the Manhattan newsies. Sometimes Spot would be there, but she couldn't risk going to Brooklyn to see him and getting back home too late.  
  
"Moinin' Mush," said Jen. She sensed that Mush was behind her, and she could always tell.  
  
"I swear, I can't sneak up on you'se," said Mush.  
  
"Shoah can't," said Jen.  
  
"So how're ya doin'?" asked Mush, sitting down on the ground.  
  
"Race says I'm doin' okay," said Jen. "I think I'm startin' ta get over it,"  
  
"Oh," Mush had always seemed a little uncomfortable whenever Jen mentioned Race. Despite all of their talks, Jen had never really mentioned Race being her brother to Mush, and Mush got the impression that they were going out. "I haven't seen much of the guys lately,"  
  
"Dat's too bad," said Jen. "Hey, der's a pokah game between Brooklyn an' Manhattan tanight, I'm goin' ta see Race. Ya wanna come?"  
  
"Shoah," Mush's face lit up. Jen looked at her watch.  
  
"Five...four." Mush looked confused.  
  
"What're ya doin'?" asked Mush.  
  
"Three..two...one," Jen finished. She stuck her hand in the air as a familiar voice called out:  
  
"Aaron!" Mush smiled at Jen.  
  
"I'll see ya tanight,"  
  
"Meet me in da kitchen at five," said Jen.  
* * * * *  
"Heya fellas, look who I brought wid me!" Jen called out to the newsies.  
  
"Mush!" Blink cried happily. "Good ta see ya,"  
  
"Hiya Blink, fellas. Hi Spot." Spot looked up from his game of poker and waved to him. Mush looked around the lodging house. "Looks da same as I left it."  
  
Out of the corner of his eyes, Mush saw Jen go over to Race and kiss him on the cheek. Race put his arm around her and they walked over to the poker table together. Mush sighed sadly. He knew that he could never be with her, but he had still hoped.  
* * * * *  
"So, did ya have fun?" asked Jen as she and Mush walked back to the Moore estate.  
  
"Yeah, it was good seein' da guys again."  
  
"It's too bad dat ya on'y got a couple more years ya kin actually see em," said Jen.  
  
"I'm beginnin' ta see yer side of da story bettah now dat I've gotten ta know Lynn," said Mush. Jen laughed.  
  
"If ya'd lived wid her for ten tears you'se wouldn't be able ta stand her either," said Jen.  
  
"You're prolly right," said Mush.  
  
"Ya know Mush, we haven't had much time ta tawlk 'bout how you'se came ta live wid yer parents," said Jen. Mush smiled.  
  
"I was boin inta dat woild, when I was 'bout five, our house caught fire an' it was destroyed. I thought dat me mom an' dad were dead so I ran off and was found by Jack." said Mush. "I lived with da newsies for a few years but when I was ten, me mom an' dad saw me sellin' papes an' took me away ta live wid dem again."  
  
"Dat musta been a hard change," Jen commented. Mush nodded.  
  
"It was. Dey hated da way I talked but dey couldn't force it outta me. I.."  
  
"Ya had spent five yeahs tawlkin' like dis an' it was hard ta erase it," Jen finished for him. Mush smiled at her.  
  
"Gosh Jen, ya always knows when I'm behind ya an' now yer finishin' me sentences. What next? Reading' my mind?" asked Mush. Is dis supposed ta mean somethin?  
  
"Maybe," said Jen. She stopped and looked up at the moon. "Isn't it beautiful Mush?" Mush stopped and stood next to her.  
  
"Wow," he said. Then Jen decided to change the subject.  
  
"Ya knows what?" Jen asked. "I think I oughtta have a newsie name," this took Mush by surprise.  
  
"A newsie name?"  
  
"Yeah, like yers. How'd ya get yers anyway?"  
  
"Da guys took one look at me skin and Jack said dat it looked like oatmeal, all mushed up tagada." Jen laughed.  
  
"Ya kin come up wid mine if ya want," Jen said.  
  
Mush looked into Jen's green eyes that were shining brightly underneath the pale moonlight. It only took him a moment to think about it.  
  
"Illumination," were the first words that popped out of his mouth.  
  
"Illumination?" Jen repeated. "Why?"  
  
"I hoid what Rosa said ta ya a few weeks ago, how yer beauty illuminates da nights an' uh..yer eyes really seem to illuminate da night sky," Mush said. He started blushing.  
  
"Dat's real sweet Mush," said Jen. "I'se like it. Illumination Higgins,"  
  
Mush felt his heart drop. She an' Race must be engaged too, he thought.  
  
"Well, Illy," said Mush. Jen smiled at the nickname. "I think it's time we'se got home,"  
  
"I couldn't agree more," said Illy.  
* * * * *  
Five months had passed and it was now August, which meant more work for Illy. Mush's visits were more frequent, and sometimes he would pick up a rake and join her.  
  
"Moinin' Mush," said Illy as she was raking the leaves.  
  
She could always tell when Mush was there. She didn't know why or how but she always could. It had become a game with them. Every morning Mush would try to sneak up on her in different ways, but Illy won all the time.  
  
"Moinin' Illy," said Mush. He walked over to the shed and picked up a rake. "So how's Illumination dis moinin'?"  
  
"I'm fine thank you'se," Illy replied. "It's gettin' chilly out heah though."  
  
"Yep, it's August," Mush replied. Illy sighed.  
  
"I just love dis time a yeah," Illy dropped her rake and looked up at the sky. "Everythin's so pretty an' changin' colors." Illy started spinning around in circles.  
  
Mush watched as a huge gust of wind blew the leaves that she had already raked up blow around her. Her dark brown hair was being tossed around violently in the wind with the leaves bustling about her. But then Mush's playful side kicked in.  
  
He dropped his rake and ran into the pile after Illy, knocking her down. Illy started laughing and threw a handful of leaves at him. Mush picked up his rake and tried to pile leaves on top of her in return. Illy ran from him and for a moment he couldn't see her.  
  
"Boo!" Illy poked his back. Mush turned around and stuck his hands up.  
  
"I surrender!" he cried. He got down on his knees. Illy pushed him down onto the leaves and knelt down next to him. Mush looked up at her.  
  
"I might forgive ya dis time," she said. She gave Mush her hand and started to help him up from his position on the ground. He sat up.into Illy's face. He stared into her green eyes intently.  
  
Illy looked into his deep brown eyes and was overwhelmed at how much power they had to keep her glued to his face.  
  
They both felt the same thing and they wanted it to happen. Their faces got closer, their lips were just beginning to touch, they both felt a small spark of electricity but before they could actually kiss, a voice called out to them.  
  
"Aaron!" Illy quickly pulled away from him. Mush looked disappointed and tried to hide it.  
  
"I uh.I bettah go," he said. "I'll see ya at da pokah game tanight?"  
  
"Yeah," Illy said. She picked up her rake and started raking again as Mush turned and walked towards the house.  
  
As soon as Mush was out of sight, Illy collapsed. She didn't know how she felt. Had she wanted it to happen? Why had she felt the spark before they could kiss? She tried to concentrate on her raking but couldn't, she was too confused.  
* * * * *  
That night, Illy and Mush walked to the lodging house in silence. When they entered the lodging house, Race sensed that there was something wrong.  
  
"What's wrong Illy?" asked Race.  
  
"Uh..nothing'," she said casting a glance at Mush. Mush looked embarrassed and walked over to the poker table and didn't hear Race's next sentence.  
  
"Ya can't fool yer brudder Illumination," said Race. "I'll find out," Illy just nodded in reply.  
  
But being in the lodging house made it impossible for Illy and Mush to be that quiet for too long and by the end of the night, they were laughing and talking as if nothing had happened between them.  
  
Illy had won several games of poker that night and had five dollars. Mush hadn't been so lucky and he had lost five dollars. Race had found this somewhat amusing.  
  
"Well dat was fun," said Illy, fingering her money. Mush just nodded. They walked in silence until they came to the Moore estate. Mush walked her to the back door.  
  
"I guess I'll see ya tamarra?" asked Mush hopefully.  
  
"Yeah," a moment of tension set in. Mush wanted to kiss her, but he didn't know if he should or not.  
  
Illy was looking into Mush's brown eyes, wishing that they could finish what was started. After a few moments, she realized that even if he did want to kiss her, they couldn't. Mush was engaged.  
  
Illy quickly turned and turned the knob to the back door. She suddenly looked up at Mush with a pale face.  
  
"Whatsa maddah?" he asked.  
  
"Da door's locked," she whispered.  
  
"Dat's okay, ya kin just come in da front door wid me," said Mush.  
  
"An' risk gettin' caught by Lynn? Uh-uh," Illy shook her head. She turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Where are ya goin'?" asked Mush.  
  
"Ta da lodgin' 'ouse," Illy replied. "I kin stay der an' if der ain't any free bunks, I kin sleep wid Race."  
  
"Oh," Mush slowly walked to the front door of the estate. He turned the knob to the house, it was locked too. He couldn't risk getting caught either, he also didn't want to get Illy into any kind of trouble. He quickly decided to go with her to the lodging house.  
* * * * * 


	5. Mush and Illy5

The next morning, Mush woke up to Illy shaking him.  
  
"C'mon, ya gotta get up!" Illy said. "Ya slept right through Kloppman's wake-up cawl," Illy laughed.  
  
"I did?" Mush asked surprised. Illy nodded.  
  
"An' I decided ta stay an' sell papes taday wid Race," she added. Mush felt his heart drop again. "Ya gonna sell too or are ya goin' back ta da estate?"  
  
"I guess I'll sell," Mush said. "I haven't carried da bannah for a while,"  
  
"Moinin' Mush, 'bout time you'se got up," said Blink walking up to them. "Wanna sell wid me taday?" he asked Illy. Illy shook her head.  
  
"I promised I'd sell wid Race," she said. "Sorry,"  
  
"Dat's okay," said Blink. "Mush?"  
  
"Shoah," said Mush. He was glad to be able to sell with his best friend again.  
  
"Me an' Race are ready ta leave," Illy said to Mush. "I'll see ya at Tibby's. 'k?"  
  
"Yeah," Mush sighed as Illy left the lodging house with Race.  
* * * * *  
A few days later, Mush and Illy returned to the lodging house to sell papers again. Race was surprised to see them.  
  
"Illy?" he asked as Illy walked up and kissed him in greeting. "What are you'se doin' heah?"  
  
"I decided I wanted ta sell again taday," Illy said. "Dat okay?"  
  
"Yeah, dat's fine." said Race.  
  
After Illy bought fifty papers, Race slipped his arm around her waist and they walked off.  
  
"Hey Mush, see ya at Tibby's?" asked Illy.  
  
"Shoah," said Mush. He sighed.  
  
"Whatsa maddah Mush?" asked Blink. Mush shrugged in reply.  
  
"Nuthin'," he said. Blink shook his head.  
  
"Mush, I'se yer best friend, I'se have been eva since you'se came ta da lodgin' 'ouse. I kin tell when yer lyin' ta me," he said. "I kin also tell when you'se upset, an' you'se are, an' it ain't no use lyin' ta me,"  
  
"I knows dat Blink," said Mush.  
  
"Den why don't ya tell me what's wrong?" asked Blink. Mush sighed. He knew he couldn't fool his friend.  
  
"Ya know me background right?" asked Mush. Blink nodded. "Well, da reason I ain't been hangin' around too much is 'cuz I found out dat me folks were alive."  
  
"Ya did?" Blink's eyes widened.  
  
"Yeah," said Mush. "Now all of a sudden I can't tawlk like dis in front of 'em or dey throw a fit an' dey're always bodderin' me 'bout 'proper table mannahs," Blink smiled.  
  
"Dat would get annoyin," he said.  
  
"An now, I'm engaged ta da goil dat Illy woiks for an..." Mush trailed off. He didn't want to admit that he was falling in love with Illy. He was about to when Blink interrupted him.  
  
"Don't ya feel bettah now dat you've told someone what's on yer mind?" asked Blink. Mush nodded.  
  
"Yeah," he said, half relieved that he didn't have to admit to Blink the real feelings he was trying to hide.  
  
"An ya got Illy," said Blink.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Illy," said Blink. "You'se always wid 'er. It's good dat ya got yerself anudder best friend,"  
  
"Is dat jealousy I heah comin' from you'se Blink?" asked Mush smiling.  
  
"No!" Blink said. "I mean it's just good dat..oh nevahmoind. We gotta sell our papes."  
* * * * *  
"Illy, what's wrong?" asked Race later that day. He had noticed from the beginning that something was bothering her.  
  
"Nuthin'" she said. "THOUSAND DOLLAH'S STOLEN FROM DA MAYOR'S HOUSE!"  
  
she yelled out. "Thank you sir," Race and Illy had decided to sell in front of Tibby's.  
  
"Illy, I kin tell when somethin's wrong wid you'se," said Race.  
  
"It's nothin' Race," said Illy.  
  
"Illumination Higgins," he shook his head. "If it was nothin' you'se could tell me," Illy sighed.  
  
"Guess I can't keep a secret from ya huh?" she asked. Race smiled wickedly and led her to a booth inside of Tibby's.  
  
"No, ya can't. don't even try. I'm yer brudder an' I knows when somethin's wrong wid me sista," said Race. "Now, tell me what's wrong,"  
  
"D'ya know Mush's background?"  
  
"Yeah," Race nodded.  
  
"Den I suppose 'e told ya dat his parents found him an'.."  
  
"Dey're alive?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, didn't ya know?" asked Illy. "he's been livin' wid dem,"  
  
"No wonder," Race said. "Go ahead,"  
  
"Anyways, he's engaged ta Lynn," said Illy. "Dat's how I met him."  
  
"Lynn?" Race made a face. "Poor Mush,"  
  
"I feel da same way," Illy laughed. "Anyways, we've been tawlkin' an awlful lot an'."  
  
Race smiled. He could tell where Illy was going with this even though she hadn't even finished her sentence.  
  
"An' one day while I was rakin' da leaves, he.." Illy broke off. "We.he almost kissed me," Race smiled.  
  
"Uh huh," he said. "An'?"  
  
"Well we didn't, Lynn interrupted him. He's seemed kinda distant since den an' I don't want it ta be dat way. I want open communication wid my friendships,"  
  
"Dat's gotta be rough,"  
  
"What?" asked Illy. Race laughed.  
  
"Ya likes Mush an' I kin understand why yer so upset wid him bein' engaged an all-"  
  
"Whoa der, who said dat I liked him?"  
  
"Illy, it's as plain as daylight dat you'se likes him."  
  
"We're just friends," Illy protested.  
  
"People who are 'just friends' don't kiss, Illy," said Race.  
  
"We didn't kiss," said Illy.  
  
"Almost kiss," said Race. "Whatevah. All I knows is dat you'se likes him. Ya gotta tell him Illy, before it's too late."  
  
"Race, I don't like him. We'se just friends an' I don't like it how we've been so uneasy around each udder since dat day,"  
  
"You'se gotta tell him," said Race. Illy stood up.  
  
"Race for da last goddamn time, I do not like.."  
  
"Hiya Illy," Illy turned around to see Mush.  
  
"Mush," she just barely whispered. "Hi," There was tension in the air as Illy and Mush stared into each other's eyes. Blink and Race made eye contact and nodded to each other.  
  
"We'll see you two later," said Race as he and Blink rushed out the door to Tibby's. Illy glared at her brother but Race just shrugged as he exited the restaurant.  
  
"So um..ya want somethin' ta eat?" asked Mush.  
  
"Shoah," said Illy. She sat down in the booth across from Mush. She pulled out a piece of paper and started drawing,  
  
Illy and Mush each ordered a sandwich and ate in silence. After a few minutes, Mush cleared his throat.  
  
"So, um.." Mush began. "What're ya drawin'?"  
  
"Nothin' really," Illy replied. Mush leaned across the table to see.  
  
Illy had been on the process of drawing a cupid. When she saw Mush leaning over her shoulder, she quickly crumbled it up.  
  
"Why'd ya do dat?" asked Mush. "Dat was good," Illy blushed.  
  
"I messed up on it," she managed to say. Mush knew she was lying but he didn't say anything. "I bettah be goin'. I hoid dat der's a real good view of da sunset in Brooklyn. I wouldn't mind seein' Spot eider,"  
  
"Would ya mind if I came along?" asked Mush.  
  
"Shoah," said Illy. It was a little early for the sunset, but Brooklyn was an hour away.  
* * * * *  
"Illy!" called out Mona when she and Mush reached Brooklyn.  
  
"Mona," Illy and Mona spatshook. "Where's Spot?"  
  
"He just went ta Manhattan," said Mona. "Seems dat ya wanted him ta take ya ta da place ta see da sunset." Illy slapped her forhead.  
  
"I forgot dat Spot was gonna walk me heah," she said. "Oh well, he'll get ova it,"  
  
"One of da best places is da Brooklyn Bridge, da pier ain't a bad view eider." said Mona. Illy smiled.  
  
"Thanks, I'll be at da pier in case Spot comes back an' is wonderin',"  
  
"I'll tell him," said Mona.  
  
"Thanks," said Illy. "C'mon, Mush,"  
  
Illy and Mush walked to the pier and sat down on some crates. Illy soon took out a piece of paper and started to sketch. Mush looked at her as she drew.  
  
Her hair was blowing in the wind, brushing it away from her face. Illy's green eyes were focused on her picture, and they didn't seem to notice Mush staring at her.  
  
Mush scooted closer to her and looked at her picture. She was drawing a very accurate picture of the sunset.  
  
"Too bad I don't got crayons huh?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, dat would make da picture look bettah," he said.  
  
"It ain't dat good," she replied.  
  
"Anythin' you do is good Illy," Mush said. Illy looked up at him, her green eyes staring into his brown eyes.  
  
Illy thought he was going to kiss her. She wanted him too, but at the same time she didn't. Mush got closer and she wanted to pull away, but she couldn't. She knew that they couldn't be together.  
  
"Hiya Illy, Mush," a voice called out. Illy turned away.  
  
"Hiya Spot!" she called out to him. She stood up and they spatshook.  
  
"I was wonderin' where you'se went," he said to her.  
  
"I'm sorry Spot." Illy apologized. "I'se forgot you'se was comin'."  
  
"I'll forgive ya dis time," said Spot.  
  
He sat down on the crate next to Mush and Illy sat down next to Spot.  
  
"Ain't it beautiful?" asked Spot. Illy and Mush nodded I agreement. "I like ta come here every evenin' an' think,"  
  
"Dat must be relaxin'," Illy sighed. "I don't get ta relax too often, since I'se gotta woik for Lynn," Spot smiled.  
  
"I've been hearin' da opposite." he said. "I've hoid dat you'se been sellin' papes."  
  
"I have," Illy admitted. "But I still woik for da Moore's.  
  
"Why?" asked Spot. "Ya don't like it der,"  
  
"It's where I woik."  
  
"Ya could be a newsie full time like da rest of us," said Spot. "An' now dat you an' Race have found each oddur,"  
  
"Yeah, I know," Illy didn't want to admit that the real reason she still worked for them was because after Lynn and Mush got married, she still wanted to be able to see him. She wouldn't be able to do that if she was a newsie.  
  
Stop it, Illy scolded herself. You know dat ain't da reason. You'se awlready told Race dat ya don't like Mush like dat.  
  
But she couldn't help feeling that she was wrong.  
* * * * *  
That night, Mush and Illy walked home in silence.  
  
"I hope dat Rosa covered for me," said Illy. Mush smiled. "What're you'se smilin' 'bout? All you'se gotta do is say you'se spent da day in da city or somethin'."  
  
"I'll still have ta deal wid Lynn," he pointed out.  
  
"Yeah," Illy agreed. Then she realized that they were at the back door to the house. "Well,"  
  
"I guess I'll see you'se tamarra?" Mush asked. He started to walk to the front of the house without an answer.  
  
"Wait, Mush, I kinda wanted ta tawlk ta ya for a second," Illy said.  
  
"'bout what?" asked Mush walking back over to her. Illy took a deep breath.  
  
"Yestaday," she said slowly.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Mush said.  
  
"I didn't want." but she didn't finish her sentence. She just couldn't find the right words. "Nevahmoind," she said.  
  
She looked up into Mush's captivating eyes and felt lost in her emotions.  
  
Mush stared at Illy. He wanted desperately to kiss her, but he didn't know if she wanted him to and he didn't want to scare her off. Mush took a step towards her. She wanted to go into the house, but she felt glued to the spot. She couldn't move at all. Mush got closer and she saw in his eyes a look of love which she had never seen before.  
  
Mush's face got closer to hers and he put one of his hands on her face. It all happened so fast yet it seemed like an eternity. Their lips finally touched and once again they felt the same spark as they had the day before only this time, the kiss got deeper. Illy was overwhelmed by the feeling of Mush's warm kiss. She was surprised to find herself kissing him back.  
  
After a few moments Mush and Illy pulled apart. He leaned in to kiss her again but Illy put her hand on top of his hand that was on her face. She pulled further away from him and stepped back.  
  
She quickly turned and walked into the house without saying anything to him. Mush wanted to kick himself. She just had said something about the other day and he had taken it the wrong way, and he knew it. He turned and started walking to the front of the house. He looked back at the back door. For a moment she had kissed him back, even if she did pull away. He shook his head.  
  
No, she didn't kiss me back. I just imagined dat, Mush thought to himself.  
  
From her bedroom window, Lynn watched as Mush walked to the front of the house and opened the door.  
* * * * *  
A/N: Ooh! Suspense! Lol...well to a twelve year old it was very suspenseful! hehe. Just review the damn story. *Pouts* 


	6. Mush and Illy6

Illy closed the door behind her quickly. She was so confused and helpless. She had felt so much emotion from that kiss but she was still confused. She started pacing the kitchen. She needed to talk to someone, but she knew she couldn't talk to Race or any of the newsies, even though she loved them all like brothers. Right now she needed to talk to Rosa.  
  
Illy walked through the Moore estate looking for Rosa. She ran into Lynn on the way.  
  
"Miss Lynn, have you'se seen Rosa?" she asked her, trying to be polite. Lynn just stared at her, a look of hatred on her face. Illy didn't even think of the possibility that she had seen what went on between her and Mush.  
  
Lynn brushed past Illy quickly, not even answering her.  
  
"Okay, don't answer," said Illy. She decided to look in Rosa's room, where she found her.  
  
"Heah ya are," said Illy.  
  
"Yep," said Rosa coughing. "Been sick all day," Illy paled.  
  
"Ya mean..dat you couldn't have covered for my absence?" Illy asked. Rosa nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry." said Rosa. "I've been in bed all day,"  
  
"I bettah go an'.."  
  
"And what?" asked a deep voice behind her. Illy whirled around. Mr. Moore and Lynn stood in her way.  
  
"Good aftanoon sir," said Illy politely.  
  
"Jennifer," Mr. Moore began. "We said that you could live and work here. We never said that you could try anything with Lynn's fiancé," Illy paled.  
  
"I dunno what yer tawlkin' 'bout," she lied.  
  
"That's not true," Lynn accused. "I saw you and Aaron together outside!" Illy paled even more but she clung to her composure.  
  
"Therefore, we must dispose of your services immediately and you are prevented from ever seeing Aaron again," said Mr. Moore. "You are to start packing immediately and if you are not gone by tomorrow morning, we will have you arrested."  
  
"I won't be heah," said Illy calmly.  
* * * * *  
The next morning, Illy got up around five like the newsies normally did. She looked around in her drawers for a pair of pants and a white button-down shirt. She took a pair of scissors and cut the pants off at the knee.  
  
Illy had decided to go to the lodging house, but as a boy. She found a kitchen towel and some tape. She wrapped the towel around her breasts and taped it to make herself more flat-chested like a boy. She quickly put on the remainder of her clothes and on her way out, she picked up an old hat. In the kitchen, she picked up a knife, and stuck it in her pocket. She walked into Rosa's room a few minutes later.  
  
"Well Rosa, I'm leavin'," she said.  
  
"Oh Jen," said Rosa. "No matter how annoying it got, I'll miss your humming," Illy laughed. She hugged Rosa.  
  
"Good-bye Rosa, I'm off ta become a newsie," Illy said,  
  
"Good luck," said Rosa. Illy closed the door behind her and walked to the back door of the Moore estate.  
  
She slowly opened the door and walked outside into the yard. She turned around to look at the house...so many memories here.  
  
Smiling to herself, she took out the knife and cut her hair to shoulder length, and stuffed it inside of her hat. She slowly made her way to the Newsboys Lodging House, saying good-bye to her old life...and Mush, forever.  
* * * * *  
"Moinin' Weasel," Racetrack said to Mr. Weasel that morning. "Listen uh.I was wonderin' could ya spot me fifty.da last horse kinda." Weasel shook his head.  
  
"Fifty papes," Weasel called out.  
  
"Moinin' Weasel," Illy said to him. Weasel stared at her.  
  
"Are you a regular here?" he asked. Then Illy remembered who she was.  
  
"Uh, no I hoid him say it," Illy gestured to Racetrack. Race turned back to look at Illy and he looked at her strangely. Illy pretended not to notice as she purchased her hundred papers.  
  
As she left the distribution alley, Race approached her.  
  
"Hi, da name's Racetrack," Illy nodded and spit on her hand, which made Race even more surprised, but he shook her hand. "Ya know, dis may sound funny but you'se resemble me sista Illy,"  
  
"I do?" asked Illy. She appeared to be surprised.  
  
"Yeah, you'se should meet her sometime," Race said. "Uh...I didn't quite catch yer name,"  
  
"Um.." Illy hadn't thought about that. "Jeff," she said.  
  
"Welcome ta Manhattan, Jeff," said Race. "Hey, how's 'bout you sell wid me. I kin teach awl I know,"  
  
"I think I kin handle it," said Illy. Race looked disappointed. "But I kin still take up on yer offer ta sell wid ya," Race smiled.  
  
"Dat's great," said Race. "How's 'bout Central Park, it' guaranteed," Illy smiled to herself.  
  
"Shoah,"  
  
"Heya Race!"  
  
"Mush! Moinin'. Where's Illy?" asked Race. Mush shrugged.  
  
"She wasn't in her room dis moinin'," Mush said. "I thought dat she had left eoily or somethin'."  
  
"Oh yeah Mush, dis is Jeff, da new guy,"  
  
Mush looked at Jeff.  
  
"Nice ta meet ya,"  
  
"Likewise," said Illy. She looked into Mush's eyes but she quickly tore away from his gaze.  
  
"I gotta go buy me papes now," said Mush. "If ya see Illy, kin ya tell her I need ta tawlk ta her?"  
  
"Shoah thing," said Race.  
  
That afternoon, Race treated Illy to lunch.  
  
"So, where are ya stayin'?" asked Race. Illy shrugged.  
  
"Not shoah,"  
  
"Great, you'se kin stay wid me in da lodgin' 'ouse," said Race. "Heya Mush," he said as Mush walked into the door.  
  
"Hi," he sat down next to Illy.  
  
He accidentally touched her arm, as he sat down, which sent sparks through her body. Evidently, he had felt it too. He stared at Illy. She quickly turned away from him.  
  
"Whatsa madda?" asked Race. Mush turned away.  
  
"Nuthin'," he said. "I just wanted ta tawlk ta Illy an' I can't find her,"  
  
"Have ya tried her house?" asked Illy.  
  
"I woke up dis moinin' an' she wasn't in her room," Illy looked at him questioningly.  
  
"It's like dis," Race said. "Illy woiks for a rich family. Mush lives wid da rich family. he engaged ta da daughtah of rich family. Got dat?"  
  
"Why don't ya ask da goil where she is?" asked Illy.  
  
"Lynn hates her." Mush said. "She'd do anythin' ta get her fired an' yestaday.." Mush paled as it dawned on him.  
  
He jumped up and bolted out of the restaurant.  
  
"What's wrong wid him?" asked Illy, trying to be convincing, which she was.  
  
Race shrugged. "I dunno. I think he really likes her. I know Illy likes him. She may not admit it but she does,"  
  
"How d'ya know?" Race shrugged again.  
  
"I'm her brudder, ya know?" Race said. "I guess it comes wid dat. She can't hide nothin' from me, she never has,"  
  
Except now, Illy thought with a smile.  
  
"So Illy when are ya plannin' ta reveal yerself?" asked Race, looking at her. Illy looked at her brother and smiled.  
  
"Not shoah Race,"  
  
"Why'd ya run away?"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Den what happened?"  
  
"You'll find out when Mush gets back." Illy frowned.  
  
"Uh-oh," said Race.  
  
"What?" asked Illy.  
  
"You'se were fired won't ya?" Illy nodded. "Why?"  
  
Illy hesitated in answering. "I...Lynn.she caught Mush kissin' me," Illy finally managed to sputter out.  
  
"Ah-ha!" said Race. "I knew ya liked him!"  
  
"Race, I do not like him! He was da one dat kissed me," said Illy.  
  
"Ya likes him Illy, admit it," Race took off her hat and Illy's hair fell to her shoulders. Race gasped. "Ya cut it?"  
  
"It ain't all dat short Race. It'll grow back." said Illy snatching the hat from his grip. She tucked her hair underneath the hat again. "I want ta stay dis way too,"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"A boy," said Illy. "I don't want ta have at..." then Mush walked back into Tibby's.  
  
"Mush?" asked Race. "What's wrong?"  
  
Mush looked at Race.  
  
"I went ova der an' dey said.dat she quit," Mush said. Illy and Race looked surprised.  
  
"Quit?" asked Illy. "Why would she do dat?"  
  
"Lynn said it was cuz she didn't wanna see me," Mush sighed.  
  
"Don't say dat Mush," said Illy. "Dat ain't da reason,"  
  
"How d'ya know?" asked Mush. Illy stopped short.  
  
"I.just lookin' at ya Mush. Yer a great guy, she can't have left ta stop seein' ya. Why would ya think dat?" said Illy.  
  
"I kinda kissed her yestaday an' an she ran from me." said Mush unhappily. "I think I scared her off,"  
  
Race was trying his hardest not to smile.  
  
"I wish I hadn't kissed her."  
  
"Did you'se enjoy it?" asked Illy. Mush smiled.  
  
"Well, yeah. For a moment it seemed like she was kissing me back, but I guess she wasn't since she ran," Mush trailed off.  
  
"Den don't regret it," said Illy.  
  
Up to that point Race had successfully concealed his laughter but now, he couldn't hide it. He burst out laughing and got a glare from Illy and Mush.  
  
"I bettah get goin' back ta da estate," said Mush sadly. "It just won't be da same widout her," Mush slowly got up from the booth and exited Tibby's.  
* * * * *  
Illy closed the door behind her quickly. She was so confused and helpless. She had felt so much emotion from that kiss but she was still confused. She started pacing the kitchen. She needed to talk to someone, but she knew she couldn't talk to Race or any of the newsies, even though she loved them all like brothers. Right now she needed to talk to Rosa.  
  
Illy walked through the Moore estate looking for Rosa. She ran into Lynn on the way.  
  
"Miss Lynn, have you'se seen Rosa?" she asked her, trying to be polite. Lynn just stared at her, a look of hatred on her face. Illy didn't even think of the possibility that she had seen what went on between her and Mush.  
  
Lynn brushed past Illy quickly, not even answering her.  
  
"Okay, don't answer," said Illy. She decided to look in Rosa's room, where she found her.  
  
"Heah ya are," said Illy.  
  
"Yep," said Rosa coughing. "Been sick all day," Illy paled.  
  
"Ya mean..dat you couldn't have covered for my absence?" Illy asked. Rosa nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry." said Rosa. "I've been in bed all day,"  
  
"I bettah go an'.."  
  
"And what?" asked a deep voice behind her. Illy whirled around. Mr. Moore and Lynn stood in her way.  
  
"Good aftanoon sir," said Illy politely.  
  
"Jennifer," Mr. Moore began. "We said that you could live and work here. We never said that you could try anything with Lynn's fiancé," Illy paled.  
  
"I dunno what yer tawlkin' 'bout," she lied.  
  
"That's not true," Lynn accused. "I saw you and Aaron together outside!" Illy paled even more but she clung to her composure.  
  
"Therefore, we must dispose of your services immediately and you are prevented from ever seeing Aaron again," said Mr. Moore. "You are to start packing immediately and if you are not gone by tomorrow morning, we will have you arrested."  
  
"I won't be heah," said Illy calmly.  
* * * * *  
The next morning, Illy got up around five like the newsies normally did. She looked around in her drawers for a pair of pants and a white button-down shirt. She took a pair of scissors and cut the pants off at the knee.  
  
Illy had decided to go to the lodging house, but as a boy. She found a kitchen towel and some tape. She wrapped the towel around her breasts and taped it to make herself more flat-chested like a boy. She quickly put on the remainder of her clothes and on her way out, she picked up an old hat. In the kitchen, she picked up a knife, and stuck it in her pocket. She walked into Rosa's room a few minutes later.  
  
"Well Rosa, I'm leavin'," she said.  
  
"Oh Jen," said Rosa. "No matter how annoying it got, I'll miss your humming," Illy laughed. She hugged Rosa.  
  
"Good-bye Rosa, I'm off ta become a newsie," Illy said,  
  
"Good luck," said Rosa. Illy closed the door behind her and walked to the back door of the Moore estate.  
  
She slowly opened the door and walked outside into the yard. She turned around to look at the house...so many memories here.  
  
Smiling to herself, she took out the knife and cut her hair to shoulder length, and stuffed it inside of her hat. She slowly made her way to the Newsboys Lodging House, saying good-bye to her old life...and Mush, forever.  
* * * * *  
"Moinin' Weasel," Racetrack said to Mr. Weasel that morning. "Listen uh.I was wonderin' could ya spot me fifty.da last horse kinda." Weasel shook his head.  
  
"Fifty papes," Weasel called out.  
  
"Moinin' Weasel," Illy said to him. Weasel stared at her.  
  
"Are you a regular here?" he asked. Then Illy remembered who she was.  
  
"Uh, no I hoid him say it," Illy gestured to Racetrack. Race turned back to look at Illy and he looked at her strangely. Illy pretended not to notice as she purchased her hundred papers.  
  
As she left the distribution alley, Race approached her.  
  
"Hi, da name's Racetrack," Illy nodded and spit on her hand, which made Race even more surprised, but he shook her hand. "Ya know, dis may sound funny but you'se resemble me sista Illy,"  
  
"I do?" asked Illy. She appeared to be surprised.  
  
"Yeah, you'se should meet her sometime," Race said. "Uh...I didn't quite catch yer name,"  
  
"Um.." Illy hadn't thought about that. "Jeff," she said.  
  
"Welcome ta Manhattan, Jeff," said Race. "Hey, how's 'bout you sell wid me. I kin teach awl I know,"  
  
"I think I kin handle it," said Illy. Race looked disappointed. "But I kin still take up on yer offer ta sell wid ya," Race smiled.  
  
"Dat's great," said Race. "How's 'bout Central Park, it' guaranteed," Illy smiled to herself.  
  
"Shoah,"  
  
"Heya Race!"  
  
"Mush! Moinin'. Where's Illy?" asked Race. Mush shrugged.  
  
"She wasn't in her room dis moinin'," Mush said. "I thought dat she had left eoily or somethin'."  
  
"Oh yeah Mush, dis is Jeff, da new guy,"  
  
Mush looked at Jeff.  
  
"Nice ta meet ya,"  
  
"Likewise," said Illy. She looked into Mush's eyes but she quickly tore away from his gaze.  
  
"I gotta go buy me papes now," said Mush. "If ya see Illy, kin ya tell her I need ta tawlk ta her?"  
  
"Shoah thing," said Race.  
  
That afternoon, Race treated Illy to lunch.  
  
"So, where are ya stayin'?" asked Race. Illy shrugged.  
  
"Not shoah,"  
  
"Great, you'se kin stay wid me in da lodgin' 'ouse," said Race. "Heya Mush," he said as Mush walked into the door.  
  
"Hi," he sat down next to Illy.  
  
He accidentally touched her arm, as he sat down, which sent sparks through her body. Evidently, he had felt it too. He stared at Illy. She quickly turned away from him.  
  
"Whatsa madda?" asked Race. Mush turned away.  
  
"Nuthin'," he said. "I just wanted ta tawlk ta Illy an' I can't find her,"  
  
"Have ya tried her house?" asked Illy.  
  
"I woke up dis moinin' an' she wasn't in her room," Illy looked at him questioningly.  
  
"It's like dis," Race said. "Illy woiks for a rich family. Mush lives wid da rich family. he engaged ta da daughtah of rich family. Got dat?"  
  
"Why don't ya ask da goil where she is?" asked Illy.  
  
"Lynn hates her." Mush said. "She'd do anythin' ta get her fired an' yestaday.." Mush paled as it dawned on him.  
  
He jumped up and bolted out of the restaurant.  
  
"What's wrong wid him?" asked Illy, trying to be convincing, which she was.  
  
Race shrugged. "I dunno. I think he really likes her. I know Illy likes him. She may not admit it but she does,"  
  
"How d'ya know?" Race shrugged again.  
  
"I'm her brudder, ya know?" Race said. "I guess it comes wid dat. She can't hide nothin' from me, she never has,"  
  
Except now, Illy thought with a smile.  
  
"So Illy when are ya plannin' ta reveal yerself?" asked Race, looking at her. Illy looked at her brother and smiled.  
  
"Not shoah Race,"  
  
"Why'd ya run away?"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Den what happened?"  
  
"You'll find out when Mush gets back." Illy frowned.  
  
"Uh-oh," said Race.  
  
"What?" asked Illy.  
  
"You'se were fired won't ya?" Illy nodded. "Why?"  
  
Illy hesitated in answering. "I...Lynn.she caught Mush kissin' me," Illy finally managed to sputter out.  
  
"Ah-ha!" said Race. "I knew ya liked him!"  
  
"Race, I do not like him! He was da one dat kissed me," said Illy.  
  
"Ya likes him Illy, admit it," Race took off her hat and Illy's hair fell to her shoulders. Race gasped. "Ya cut it?"  
  
"It ain't all dat short Race. It'll grow back." said Illy snatching the hat from his grip. She tucked her hair underneath the hat again. "I want ta stay dis way too,"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"A boy," said Illy. "I don't want ta have at..." then Mush walked back into Tibby's.  
  
"Mush?" asked Race. "What's wrong?"  
  
Mush looked at Race.  
  
"I went ova der an' dey said.dat she quit," Mush said. Illy and Race looked surprised.  
  
"Quit?" asked Illy. "Why would she do dat?"  
  
"Lynn said it was cuz she didn't wanna see me," Mush sighed.  
  
"Don't say dat Mush," said Illy. "Dat ain't da reason,"  
  
"How d'ya know?" asked Mush. Illy stopped short.  
  
"I.just lookin' at ya Mush. Yer a great guy, she can't have left ta stop seein' ya. Why would ya think dat?" said Illy.  
  
"I kinda kissed her yestaday an' an she ran from me." said Mush unhappily. "I think I scared her off,"  
  
Race was trying his hardest not to smile.  
  
"I wish I hadn't kissed her."  
  
"Did you'se enjoy it?" asked Illy. Mush smiled.  
  
"Well, yeah. For a moment it seemed like she was kissing me back, but I guess she wasn't since she ran," Mush trailed off.  
  
"Den don't regret it," said Illy.  
  
Up to that point Race had successfully concealed his laughter but now, he couldn't hide it. He burst out laughing and got a glare from Illy and Mush.  
  
"I bettah get goin' back ta da estate," said Mush sadly. "It just won't be da same widout her," Mush slowly got up from the booth and exited Tibby's.  
* * * * * 


	7. Mush and Illy7

The next day, Mush came into the lodging house earlier than usual.  
  
"Heya Race, where's Jeff?"  
  
"He stayed da night in Brooklyn." Race said. "Was real tired afta da pokah game,"  
  
"Was Illy der?" asked Mush hopefully.  
  
"Yeah. I told her ya was lookin' for her but she didn't say nuttin'." said Race. He didn't like lying to Mush, but Illy had made him promise that he wouldn't reveal her identity.  
  
The only other person who knew was Spot, since Illy had stayed the night in Brooklyn and all.  
  
"She stayed da night der wid Jeff an' Spot," Race said.  
  
"Does she seem ta like Jeff?" asked Mush.  
  
"No, but dey do got a lot in common," said Race, smiling to himself.  
  
"Thanks Race. I'm gonna go see if I kin still catch Illy an' apologize." Mush said.  
  
"Why?" asked Race, but Mush was already out the door and on his way to Brooklyn.  
* * * * *  
"I'll see ya latah Spot," said Illy as she tucked her hair under her hat. "I wanna sell in Manhattan taday,"  
  
"A'right, but ya gotta come back for da rematch!" Spot said. Illy laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be der," Illy started the long walk back to Manhattan.  
  
A few minutes later, Mush entered the Brooklyn Lodging House.  
  
"Hiya Mush," said Spot walking over to Mush as he burst through the door to the bunk room. "Yer ova heah a little eoily ain't ya?"  
  
"Yeah, but I gotta see Illy. Is she heah?" asked Mush. Spot didn't know dat Mush didn't know that Illy was being Jeff so he shook his head.  
  
"Naw, said she was gonna sell in Manhattan taday," said Spot.  
  
"Where's Jeff?" asked Mush. Spot looked confused.  
  
"What d'ya mean?" asked Spot. "Don't you'se know dat." Spot trailed off. Then he realized that Mush didn't know that Illy was 'Jeff'. "He left wid Illy," Spot said simply.  
  
"Oh," Mush looked disappointed. "Thanks Spot,"  
* * * * *  
"Hey Jeff!" Mush yelled. Illy ignored him. "Jeff wait up!" Mush called again. When he finally caught up with Illy, he stopped her. "Why didn't ya stop?"  
  
"Huh?" asked Illy. "Who was cawlin' me?"  
  
"I was!" Mush said.  
  
"Oh, I didn't heah ya. Sorry,"  
  
"Where's Illy?" asked Mush.  
  
I'm right heah Mush, Illy longed to say, but she didn't.  
  
"Spot said she was wid you'se,"  
  
"He did?" asked Illy. Way ta go Spot, she thought.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"She was, but den she said for me ta go on by meself," Illy said quickly. Mush's face fell. "Why?"  
  
"I just wanted ta tell 'er dat I'm sorry for kissin' her," Even though I don't regret it. thought Mush, "An' good-bye too,"  
  
"Good-bye?" Illy asked.  
  
"Yeah, taday's my last day of sellin'." said Mush. "My parents think it's a better idea for Lynn ta live wid us, so we'se movin' an' I jist wanted ta tell her.." Mush choked on his words. "wanted ta tell her dat I loved her an' I always would,"  
  
Illy's heart dropped.  
  
"I'se gotta go now," said Mush. "If ya see her, would ya tell her for me Jeff?"  
  
"Shoah," Illy promised. Mush nodded and ran away from her.  
  
Illy wanted to slap herself. She had just had the chance to tell him that she loved him too. She stopped herself. Did she love him? She didn't know. She walked over to the pier and sat down on a crate, her head on her hands.  
  
"What's da mattah wid you'se Jennifer?" she asked herself. "D'ya love him or not?"  
  
Illy looked at her reflection in the water. She imagined Mush standing next to her with his arms around her, and them watching the sunset together.  
  
"Yes," she quickly decided. "I've got ta tell him."  
* * * * *  
Mush walked into Tibby's when he got back to Manhattan. The carriage that was taking himself, Lynn and his parents back to the Meyers estate was parked outside.  
  
"Hey Mush, what's wid da suit?" asked Jack.  
  
"Guys," said Mush. "I'se leavin'," Tibby's grew silent. Race stood up.  
  
"Ya can't leave Mush!" he protested. "What 'bout Illy?"  
  
"She has what she wants," said Mush looking at Race. Race stared at him like he had just turned into a four-eyed freak.  
  
"What are you'se tawlkin' 'bout?" Race demanded.  
  
"I see her hangin' around wid you," said Mush. "I know you guys love each odder an; I ain't gettin' in da way of dat. I'm engaged an' I'm leavin'. I just wanted ta say 'bye ta you fellas,"  
  
Race stared blankly at Mush.  
  
"Ya can't leave!" Race said. "Illy loves you!"  
  
"No she doesn't," said Mush. "I know my place. I'll miss you fellas," Mush turned, walked out of the restaurant and climbed into the carriage next to Lynn and his parents as Illy came around the corner.  
  
"Mush!" she called out. Mush leaned out of the window and waved to her.  
  
"'Bye Jeff. It was nice ta know ya," Mush leaned back inside of the carriage and tuned out the rest of the noises he heard.  
  
"Mush it's me!" she screamed as loud as she could. "I'm Illy!" The newsies rushed out of Tibby's.  
  
But Mush didn't hear her and the carriage turned the corner. Illy took off her hat, and let her hair fall down to her shoulders.  
  
"Don't go Mush," she whispered. "I loves you," Illy sunk to her knees in tears. Race ran over to her and put his arms around her comfortingly.  
  
"I'se sorry Illy," Race said. Illy hugged her brother and cried on his shoulder.  
  
"You'se didn't do anythin' Racetrack. It was me," said Illy through her sobs. "You'se told me ta tell him but I'se was too stubborn,"  
  
"We Higgins' have dat reputation," said Race. He pulled Illy up off of the ground. "C'mon, let's get you'se back ta da lodgin' house,"  
* * * * *  
Mush was staring out of his bedroom window. He found himself thinking about Illy again.  
  
"Stop thinkin' 'bout 'er Meyers," he said. "She don't love ya. It's been seven months since you've seen her. Even if she did love ya den, she wouldn't anymoah."  
  
Mush frowned. He was talking to himself again. It was now July and he missed Illy more than ever.  
  
"No, she nevah loved you." he continued.  
  
"Did she tell you that?" asked Rosa as she entered his room. She had come with Lynn to the Meyers' estate.  
  
"Who are you'se?" he asked Rosa.  
  
"I'm Rosa," said Rosa. "I used to work with Jennifer before she was fired," Rosa started making Mush's bed.  
  
"Wait a second, did you say she was fired?"  
  
"Yessir, right after Miss Lynn told her father what had happened between you two," Rosa said.  
  
"Dey told me she quit!" Mush yelled.  
  
"Did they?" asked Rosa. "Well that's Lynn for ya. She hates it when Jen got anything that would make her happy,"  
  
"Illy," Mush sighed.  
  
"Illy?" asked Rosa.  
  
"Dat's what I cawled 'er. An' da rest of da newsies cawled her dat too," Rosa nodded knowingly.  
  
"Yes, with her brother Racetrack. He was so helpful that day when her mother died." Rosa sighed. "Mrs. Higgins."  
  
"Race is 'er brudder!?!?" asked Mush.  
  
"Yes didn't you know?" asked Rosa.  
  
"Illumination Higgins!" he said. "Illumination Higgins!" he cried. "Dat's what she was sayin'!"  
  
Rosa was thoroughly confused. She continued with making his bed.  
  
"I can't believe it, she does love Race, but he's her brudder. How could I have been so stupid?" Mush raced out of his room, grabbing his newsie clothes with him as he went.  
* * * * *  
"You'se okay?" asked Spot. Illy nodded.  
  
"I still miss him, but I think I'll be okay," said Illy. She glanced at her watch.  
  
"Hey fellas ain't it almost time for da firewoiks ta start?" asked Race as he walked into the room. The Brooklyn and Manhattan newsies cheered and filed outside for the Independence Day fireworks, all except for Illy.  
  
"Ya still upset Illy?" asked Race putting his arms around his sister. Illy nodded.  
  
"It's been seven months," she said quietly. "Seven months. I had hoped.." she trailed off. Race nodded.  
  
"Ya wanna come outside an' see da firewoiks?" he asked. "dey're supposed ta be real good." Illy smiled weakly.  
  
"Yeah," Race took her hand and they started the walk out to the pier. But at the door of the lodging house stood a familiar figure. Illy gasped.  
  
"M.Mush?" she asked.  
  
"In poison," he replied. He took her other hand. "I wanted ta.."  
  
"Look dey're startin'!" Spot interrupted. Illy and Mush looked up at the sky which was being brightly illuminated by the fireworks. "C'mon, let's go get a good seat." Race ran out to the pier, closely followed by Mush and Illy.  
  
Mush and Illy sat down on a crate. After a few minutes of watching, Illy turned her gaze to Mush.  
  
"Ya came back," she said. Mush looked at her.  
  
"I had too." Mush said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I wanted ta say what I wanted ta say in poison. I didn't think it would sound the same ta ya comin' from Jeff,"  
  
"Oh but it did," said Illy smiling. Mush looked surprised. "Jeff was me," she said.  
  
"You.Jeff?" Mush asked. "Oh wow,"  
  
"I came after you, but you had just left Tibby's an' ya didn't stop ta listen ta me," Illy said.  
  
"What did ya want ta say?"  
  
"I love you'se too Mush, I still do," said Illy. Mush smiled.  
  
He slowly leaned closer to her and kissed her. Sparks shot through their bodies, and Illy put her arms around his neck an pulled him closer. But then she suddenly stopped and pulled away.  
  
"We can't do dis," she said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Lynn," said Illy.  
  
"Aw, I took care of dat," said Mush. Illy smiled at Mush and kissed him softly. "So, are we officially a couple?"  
  
"You bet," said Illy. Mush put his arm around Illy's waist and they watched the fireworks together. Illy laid her head on Mush's shoulder.  
  
After a few minutes, the finale started, which was sending up brilliant colors of red, white and blue mixed with other colors. Mush turned away from the beautiful sight to look at Illy. Illy noticed him staring.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Yer eyes really do illuminate da sky," he said as he was searching her eyes. Illy blushed. Mush kissed her as the last of the fireworks were sent into the sky with a loud BOOM!  
  
"It's good ta see dat yer happy Illy," said Race. Mush looked at Race.  
  
"Ya know one of da reasons I neva said nuttin' 'bout likin' you'se is 'cuz I thought dat you'se liked Race," Mush said. Illy laughed.  
  
"Ya did?" she asked. Mush nodded.  
  
"It's time fer bed," Spot called out. "Dat goes for da lovers too," he pointed his cane at Mush and Illy.  
  
Because of it being the fourth of July, there were no empty beds for Mush, so he was going to share a bed with Illy.  
  
"Lights out!" a voice called. The lights blinked off. Mush leaned over to Illy and put his arms around her.  
  
"I loves ya Illumination Higgins," he said as he kissed her good night.  
  
THE END!  
  
A/N: I have come to the conclusion that everyone that has reached this point can read, so as you can see this is the end of the story. Yay! *victory dance* Ok...I'll stop scaring the little ones. Just to let everyone know...this is kinda the prequel to Home With You...like the whole Star Wars thing...*hums Star Wars theme* how episodes 4,5 and 6 came out before 1,2 and 3. Anywho...If you're one of the suckers whose read "Home With You" shame on you for spending all of your homework time on reading my crummy old stories! Go apologize to the teacher! Ok ok...I know I'm weird and have an extremely warped sense of humor. Anywho...review this story...or (even better!) check out my Harry Potter story! *gasp* A revelation. Just so you know, the HP is called "Matchmaker" and I think it's good. But then again...I thought this was good three years ago...oh well. 


End file.
